Oracion a una Madre
by Caballero de Huitzilopochtli
Summary: Hinata va a orar ante su difunta madre mientras reflexiona como ha cambiado el mundo y su vida en los últimos años. One-Shot.


Oración a una madre

Después de leer los últimos capítulos del manga y de haber visto los trailers de la película, decidí escribir una historia desde el punto de vista de Hinata sobre como es su vida después de la guerra.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (si fuera así estaría bañándome en una piscina de billetes) el y toso los personaje pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Querida Madre, una vez mas he venido ante ti para relatarte mis vivencias ya sean penas o alegrías. Lamento enormemente que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima ocasión que te visite, pero la actual situación de la aldea no me lo ha permitido; Imagino tu cara de incomprensión así que considero que lo mas propio lo que ha ocurrido no solo en la aldea que nuestro clan defendió por generaciones, sino en todo el mundo ninja.

A pasado un año desde que la cuarta guerra ninja termino y las heridas que ocasiono aun no han sanado del todo, muchos tuvimos que experimentar la perdida de algún ser querido, a pesar de que somos ninjas y nos enseñan a soportar la muerte, no hubo quien no derramase lagrimas frente a la tumba de sus compañeros, familiares o amigos.

Como seguramente sabes el clan Hyuga perdió a uno de sus miembros mas valiosos, no solo por ser un prodigio si no por ser una de las personas mas sabias que he llegado a conocer. Neji Hyuga, aquel que en un principio odiaba a la rama principal y estuvo a punto de terminar con mi vida por negarme repetidas veces a rendirme, pero después de los exámenes chunin mas que un guardián se convirtió en un amigo, un hombro para llorar, una palabra sabia ante la adversidad y acabo sacrificándose para salvarme, aun así se que donde quiera que se encuentre el nos seguirá protegiendo.

Quizás me he desviado un poco del tema, pero mis sentimientos de gratitud hacia Neji son eternos y seria un crimen no mencionarlo; Un hecho extraño es que las aldeas no sufrieron daños significativos en cuanto a su infraestructura, por lo que la reconstrucción fue bastante rápida, el verdadero reto que realmente va a necesitar de mas tiempo es la transformación de la ideología y lograr la unificación del mundo ninja, ya que sin importar si somos de la hoja, la arena, la niebla o la roca, todos pertenecemos a la "gran alianza Shinobi" , todos somos parte de un todo y por lo tanto pelar entre nosotros no tiene lógica alguna. Según muchos la alianza no seria lo que es actualmente si no fuera por las acciones de una persona, "el ninja numero uno en sorprender a todos" Naruto Uzumaki.

Te he hablado infinidad de veces de Naruto-kun a tal grado que debes sentir que ya lo conoces, pero puesto que fue el quien me enseño a no rendirme sin importar que tan difícil fuera la situación no puedo dejar de mencionarlo. No estoy segura en que momento aquel sentimiento de admiración se volvió algo mas profundo, convirtiéndose gradualmente en amor, solo se que en aquella ocasión en la que libro esa temible batalla contra Pain, al ver a Naruto-Kun vencido, Salí a defenderlo, enfrentándome ante su oponente, a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que no podría derrotarlo, solo lo hice por que no soportaba la idea de presenciar su muerte, de no volver a ver una de sus sonrisas, de esas que te hacen saber que todo va estar bien y que no tienes nada que temer. Actualmente el y yo tenemos una relación que si bien no puede catalogarse como un noviazgo puede que con el pasar del tiempo se convierta en uno, ya que Naruto-kun me dijo que no sabia que era lo que sentía por mi y puesto que no quería lastimarme era mejor que nos conociéramos mejor antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta sincera a mi confesión.

Supongo que anhelas que te narre sobre mi vida, (después de todo soy tu hija mayor y la única que te conoció) si no he querido narrarla es por que a diferencia de antaño cuando acudía todos los días a llorar ante ti mis penurias, la decepción de mi padre, mis constantes derrotas ante Hanabi, mis infructuosos intentos por confesar mis sentimientos a Naruto; ahora las alegaras llegan a mi vida: Hace poco Oto-San me dijo que por las habilidades que había demostrado durante la guerra ninja, el consejo había decidido nombrarme matriarca del clan Hyuga en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, y la mejor parte es que al no haber guerras entre las aldeas Hanabi no tendrá que ser marcada con sello del pájaro enjaulado, ni ser nombrada mi guardiana. Madre en verdad soy muy dichosa es como si fuera un sueño y tengo miedo de despertar y saber que nada fue real.

Enciendo algunas banderillas de incienso en señal de oración y salgo de la habitación que perteneció a mi madre, me dirijo hacia la entrada de la residencia Hyuga y desde ahí contemplo una figura con una inconfundible cabellera dorada que me saluda alegremente.

Notas del autor

He aquí mi primer fanfic, me encantaría que me dieran sus criticas ya sean buenas o malas, solo les pido se abstengan de publicar insultos, todo lo demás es bienvenido.


End file.
